


I fell for you

by Yucyferka



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Fluff, M/M, Short, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka
Summary: Shouldn't the demon - angel realtionship look like cat - dog one?Not this time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 29





	I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> Again a very short fluff~  
> My first idea was about the title only, so everything written here comes from the title

Black eyes watched the sky changing it's colors from clear blue to dirty gray. Sun hid behind the clouds that brought a light and cold rain. A silver halo wiggled a little under raindrops, that entered countless small cracks.  
Boy's eyes were closed, eyelids feeling wet under the rain, and his expression did not show happiness nor sorrow. If his hands were together, someone could think he was praying, but they were hid in one big pocket of a hoodie. His clothes were starting to get soaked, as he sat on the bench without moving. He let out a soft sigh.  
“I told you to not wait for me if it starts raining” a serious voice nagged, and Jisung finally opened his eyes.   
"I asked you to come so I waited." He answered, grabbing his hyung's hand and standing up. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" Jisung looked away hearing cracking above him when he touched Minho.  
"We can just walk." Hyung glanced at angel, trying to decipher him. "Why did you call? It sounded urgent"  
"Let's just walk a little first" the answer was nervous, as if it was a calm before the storm. Jisung again hid his hands in the pocket, and not looking at the demon started to walk beside him.

The meeting of an angel and the demon was rather cliché. Through troubles they quickly became close friends, not caring about the regulations of their races. Jisung started to come to Earth more often, usually in secret, just to meet his only friend. After a year their relationship became strong, but keeping it hidden from others was rather hard to pull off.

"Okay, stop." Minho announced, after a half of an hour of walking in silence, and first came to halt. Jisung looked back at him and stopped too. "Tell me what is it."  
A long sigh came out of angel’s mouth, as he closed his eyes. He felt his hand shaking, luckily still hidden from demon's sight.  
"I… I fell for you" a shaky voice said, as Jisung looked down, starting to getting red all over his pure face. "I fell"  
Torturing seconds of quiet fell, as Minho tried to understand what he just heard.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, with right hand scratching the skin next to a horn. "Did they kick you out of heaven, or…?" Just now, the demon understood what the other meaning of falling was.  
"Both." Jisung's voice became more uneasy, but there was no going back. He grabbed his hyungs hands, and his halo started to look like a spider web, full of cracks. "I fell for you, hyung." His black eyes looked at demon's face with an emotion neither of them could name.   
"They called it a treason. Me meeting you. But I just couldn't stop… I wanted to see you. And stay with you." Jisung's voice finally became steady, as he confessed his feelings. A wave of something similar to joy went through his body, leaving only courage.   
“Y-your halo” Minho looked terrified, as the silver circle above Jisung’s head started to fall apart. But the grasp on demon’s hands became stronger.  
“I don’t care.” the angel was falling in this exact moment, but his voice was confident. “As long as I can be with you….” A slight spark of worry could be heard in angel’s last words.  
“You can.” Minho freed his hands from Jisung’s grasp and wrapped his arms around him.   
“ _I want to raise for you too._ ” As the demon said that, sightless cracks on black horns started to transform into holes. making them disappear.


End file.
